Teams of The League
Teams of Blitz: The League Blitz: The League 1 featured 17 opponent teams for the player to play against, as well as to use during Single Game Mode. The player never gets a chance to play the Denver Grizzlies or Orlando Hammerheads in Campaign Mode, however, as the player's team replaces these teams each time it moves up a division: the player's team replaces the Hammerheads when moving up to Division 1 from Division 2, and it replaces the Grizzlies when moving up from Division 3 to Division 2. This means that at these times, the Grizzlies move down from Division 2 to Division 3, and the Hammerheads move down from Division 1 to Division 2. Teams of Blitz: The League 1 Division 1 *New York Nightmare *Dallas Aztecs *New England Regulars *Seattle Reign *Detroit Devils *Denver Grizzlies Division 2 *Minnesota Reapers *San Diego Cyclones *Carolina Copperheads *Kansas City Crossfire *Las Vegas Aces *Orlando Hammerheads *Player created team if you make it that far. Division 3 *Arizona Outlaws *Baltimore Bearcats *Chicago Marauders *Washington Redhawks *Cincinnati Crusaders *Player Created- Team Teams of Blitz: The League 2 The following teams have been confirmed to appear in Blitz: The League 2, by expansion or relocation Division 1:Supermax Prison Facility *Los Angeles Riot *Denver Grizzlies *Arizona Outlaws *New York Nightmare *New England Regulars *Mexico City Aztecs (Relocated From Dallas Between the 2 Games ) *Vancouver Beavers (New Team) Division 2: *Atlanta 404 (New Team) *Chicago Marauders *Miami Hammerheads (formerly Orlando Hammerheads; the team relocated between the two games) *Las Vegas Aces *Washington Redhawks *Kansas City Crossfire *Los Angeles Riot (New Team) Division 3: *Philadelphia Brawlers (Old Created User Team) *Milwaukee Hounds (New Team) *Detroit Devils *Player-Created Team *Cleaveand Steamers (formerly San Diego Cyclones; the team relocated between the two games) *Baltimore Bearcats *Houston Riders (New Team) *Cincinnati Crusaders Prison Ball: *Milltown Correctional Facility *Supermax Prison Facility Post Blitz the league 2 " Expansion Era " End of Divisions" ( 2013-Present ) 'Divsion 1' *Franchise's team *Miami Hammerheads *Los Angeles Riot ( Becomes Jacksonville Sailors in 2014 ) *New England Regulars *Arizona Outlaws *Denver Grizzlies *Las Vegas Aces *Atlanta 404 *New York Nightmare 'Division 2' *Dallas Aztecs (moved back to Dallas) *Kansas City Crossfire *Milwaukee Hounds *Baltimore Bearcats *Seattle Reign *Minnesota Beavers *Alabama Wildcats *Philadelphia Brawlers Division 3 *Detroit Devils *Pittsburgh Armour(expansion team) *Minnesota Reapers ( Moved back to Minnesota after the illuminati incident) *New York Assassins (expansion team) *San Francisco Miners ( Formerly known as the London Tigers ) *Cincinnati Crusaders *Houston Riders *Washington Redhawks *Carolina Copperheads reno gamble The Division 4 Era ( 2030 ) Division 1 *Franchise's Team *Arizona Outlaws *Miami Hammerheads *Jacksonville Sailors ( formerly the LA Riot ) *Denver Grizzlies *Las Vegas Aces *Atlanta 404 *Buffalo Destroyers Division 2 *New York Nightmare *Kansas City Crossfire *Boise Bulls *Millwaukee Hounds *Dallas Aztecs *Seattle Reign *Minnesota Beavers *Memphis Pharohs Division 3 " Scrub League Division " *Carolina Copperheads *Washington Redhawks *Houston Riders *New York Assassins *Detroit Devils *San Francisco Miners ( formerly the London Tigers who again fell apart due to lack of support ) *Tampa Bay Sentinels ( expansion team ) *Toronto Hawks (Expansion team selected in random draw to replace Pittsburgh, after "IlluminatiGate" Division 4 " The loser league " *Cincinnati Crusaders *New Orleans Gators ( expansion team ) *Oklahoma City Tornados ( expansion team ) *St. Louis Stallions ( expansion team ) *San Diego Bandits ( expansion team ) *Indianapolis Racers ( expansion team ) *Philadelphia Brawlers *Pittsburgh Steelheads (As punishment for "IlluminatiGate",the former New Jersey Rockets are demoted to the bottom of Division 4, they also lost their first round draft pick, and were placed on probation for two years, in the stiffest penalties in League history.) Notes ﻿Teams Not Played Against In Campaign Mode *Carolina Copperheads (Bumped Down to Divison 3 After Team Player Moves up to Division 2) *Seattle Reign (Bumped Down to Divison 2 After Team Player Moves up to Division 1) *Minnesota Reapers (Team Folds for the Season Due to Boat Crash) Defunct Teams The following teams have not appeared in any Blitz game, but are referenced in The League's fictional history: *New York Shamrocks *Chicago Scouts (name changed to Chicago Marauders) *Boston Spirit *Hartford/Trenton Cougars *Atlanta Golden Knights *Milwaukee/Minnesota Bottlers (Milwaukee franchise moved to Minnesota, later named Minnesota Reapers) *New York Dutchmen *Wichita *Columbus *Birmingham *Buffalo *Detroit Mechanics (name changed to Detroit Devils) *Los Angeles Lightning (now playing as Arizona Outlaws) *Sacramento/San Diego Cyclones (now playing as San Fransisco Miners) *Cleveland Steamers (Original team to bear the name and not the same as the next incarnation, presently the San Fransisco Miners) *Mexico City Aztecs ( Team moved back to Dallas after a movement in 2011) *London Tigers ( now known as the San Francisco Miners ) *New Jersey Rockets (After IlluminatiGate, the team was relocated to Pittsburgh, now called the Pittsburgh Armor) Differences to NFL Teams "The League" has teams in the same cities as the NFL except for; Green Bay (they have a team in Milwaukee), Cleveland, and Oakland "The League" also has teams in cities that the NFL doesn't; London, Las Vegas, Milwaukee, and Toronto, Ontario, Canada,Category:Rivalries